Raimei Murakumo
Raimei is a 14-year-old guardian of the Ancient Izumo. Raimei is one of the Incarnations of Kokori no Mikoto. Appearance Raimei is a young woman with medium-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wore any Modern Clothes. Personality Raimei has the silly tendency to mistake one person for another or reveal information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She has a deep-rooted love for her brother due to having a bad memory of him, and this leads to her being cautious and aware when getting close to friends for the first time. Background Mythology End of Creation Arc Raimei was raised along side her older brother Raikō and was given the black gamon or Kurogamon, the opposing sword to Raikou's Shirogamon by their mother. One night about five years ago she woke up during the night only to find her brother mourning for dead bodies of their mother and father and uncle along with everyone else's bodies lying around him. All she could do was watch in despair as Raikou mentioned that he was going to be a member of Team Cyclone. Without knowing what happened on that day or why her brother didn't kill her along with the others, Raimei developed a hatred for Raikou making it easier to push him out of her life. She then has sworn to kill him in revenge. Years later after, Raikou became a member of Team Cyclone, they fought mercilessly after Raimei finally confronted him in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raikou's victory. Having lost the battle with her brother, and her sword, Kurogamon, left Ramei in the hospital stricken with grief. The two reconciled later and stayed on friendly terms after Raimei learns from Gau that the massacre was Raiko's vengeance against their uncle and his gang, who killed Raikou's and Raimei's parents. Rematch Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou loves and apologizes to her about the Black Demon incident, and makes her take up her sword once more. When his Brother is able to summon a Tailed Beast, Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Raikou's blow, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Family *Snow- Adopted Mother *Maple- Adopted Father *Raikō- Older Brother Gallery Raimei in Anime.png|Raimei in Anime Raimei in Manga.png|Raimei in Manga Raiko at the Age of 15.png|Raimei with Raiko Raiko and Raimei.png|Raiko and Raimei Raimei crying in Manga.png|Raimei being sad Raiko and Raimei Reunion.png Raiko and Raimei Clashing.png|Raimei Fights Orochi and Raiko Raiko's Warning.png|Raimei understanding Her brother's Warning Raiko and Raimei's Mother.png|Raimei's Mother Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon